El cuento del Lobo Blanco
by Anielha
Summary: AU Hombres Lobos. La bestia blanca trajo la mala suerte y la destrucción de su clan. Hans jura venganza y no descanzar hasta destruir a aquella espeluznante criatura que aparece cuando hay nieve: "el lobo blanco"


**El Cuento del Lobo Blanco**

* * *

La nieve se disipaba ante el golpe de aquellas garras sobre ella saliendo disparada a cada rincón, cayendo suavemente en el suelo y en el pelaje rojizo de quienes destruían el manto blanco del bosque.

Los tres lobos corrieron desesperados hasta llegar a la colina. Pararon su carrera observando el paisaje bajo de ellos. Todo estaba blanco y muy en el fondo se divisaba una línea negra de humo subiendo hasta el cielo.

Los restos de su clan.

Aullaron de rabia y pena al ver como ya no había nada que hacer. Ellos con suerte habían logrado escapar de la masacre causada por el miedo, la codicia y el poder.

Pero mucho más por aquel demoníaco monstruo que trae la mala suerte.

¡Qué nunca se nos cruce el lobo blanco!

Eso era una de las frases y dichos más recurrentes en el clan de hombres lobos al cual pertenecían. Para aquellos tres lobos era un dicho de la vida diaria para evitar la mala suerte, pero ahora era una realidad. Una que dolía y destruía.

La fantasmal criatura se acercó a su pueblo, muchos lo vieron rondar por ahí. Era fácil de vislumbrar ante su pelaje blanco brillante y sus movimientos gráciles y suaves tan distintos a los de la tribu que acechaba de pelajes castaños y rojizos y pies duros y toscos.

Su paseo trajo la desgracia.

Las cosechas que las mujeres cuidaban se comenzaron a morir de la nada, los lobos cazadores les era más difícil encontrar animales que llevar para alimentar a sus cachorros.

EL ambiente se puso hostil.

La ley del más fuerte comenzó a regir y pronto las primeras víctimas aparecieron. Los recién nacidos aparecían muertos y los ancianos dejaron de ser atendidos. Cada lobo se peleaba lo poco de alimento que había para él y su familia convirtiéndose en batallas a muerte haciendo que los alphas del clan tuvieran ventaja.

Luego del instinto de sobrevivencia, el deseo del poder comenzó a apoderarse de muchos.

Los asesinatos comenzaron. Primero los lobos, para luego atacar a sus cachorros, cuyas madres protegían entre gritos y lágrimas entre sus brazos, pero todo era en vano y el cuerpo de sus hijos era lanzado sin vida junto al de los padres. Las mujeres gritaban para luego ser llevadas a la casa de quien mató a su familia para iniciar una nueva camada a la fuerza.

Los tres jóvenes presenciaron esto, sabían que no podrían hacer nada. Venían de una gran estirpe de lobos alpha. Ellos eran los menores, pero su fuerza y genética no podría contra la de sus hermanos mayores, quienes comenzaban a matarse entre ellos. Bien sabían que serían los próximos a morir siendo los más jóvenes y débiles de la familia de trece cachorros que su madre crió con devoción tantos años.

Tuvieron que escapar, no había otra forma de salvarse de aquella masacre creada por la mala suerte de aquel monstruo de pelaje blanco.

Los tres lobos tomaron su figura humana, se veían cansados y sus rostros mostraban la misma sensación de sus aullidos.

Habían perdido su hogar, su familia, todo su mundo se había ido abajo por culpa de el caminar de unos pies blancos y unos ojos azules.

El último de los hermanos, Hans, de cabello pelirrojo con patillas pronunciadas y perfil delicado fue quien cortó el silencio.

\- Debemos vengarnos- dijo a sus hermanos mayores

\- ¿Pero cómo?- dijo uno de los mayores

\- ¿No es obvio?- comentó el menor

Hans dió unos pasos adelante, teniendo mejor vista de los restos de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. El lugar donde se suponía que tendría una familia y cachorros. En aquel suelo haría su casa con madera y barro antes de ir en busca de una mujer para cortejarla.

El cortejo… nunca podría tener la posibilidad de aquel ritual.

Siendo el último de una camada de lobos alphas tenía la obligación y el privilegio de hacer aquel ritual milenario. Ir en busca de una mujer, aquella que fuera perfecta para ser su compañera de por vida. La cual besaría, olería su cabello transpirado por el frote de su cuerpo contra el de él. Tocaría su vientre con egoísmo, porque llevaría a su descendencia y la marcaría en el hombro con sus colmillos de una manera tan brusca que la marca no desaparecería por culpa del frénesi que ella le generaría desde ya solo verla por primera vez.

Sentía un poco de envidia de sus dos hermanos, pero también un poco de tristeza. Ambos ya habían hecho su cortejo y traído a sus mujeres al clan y mostrado con orgullo el hombro de sus elegidas con la marca nueva del matrimonio consumado.

Habían tenido su luna de miel: tres días reglamentados donde podían estar con sus esposas, disfrutandolas con gusto y entregándole atenciones a sus parejas.

También habían tenido a sus primeros cachorros.

Todo eso había desaparecido, sus pequeños habían sido los primeros en morir y sus esposas no pudieron escapar por el miedo y el dolor de haber perdido a sus pequeños.

No quería pensar en el final que tendrían sus cuñadas.

Y todo por culpa de ese monstruo.

\- Debemos encontrar al lobo blanco- sentenció- Acabemos con esa amenaza

\- ¿Estás loco?- comentó uno de los hermanos

\- ¿Acaso no quieres venganza por lo ocurrido en el clan?- dijo Hans- ¿por tu familia?

Ambos hermanos mayores bajaron la vista, sus ojos cambiaron a unos determinados comprendiendo que el menor tenía razón.

\- Bueno- dijo el mayor- acabemos con él, ¿cómo lo encontraremos?

\- Buen punto- dijo Hans- sabemos que se muestra muy poco… y eso trae consecuencias.

\- Creo tener la solución- dijo el otro hermano.

Los lobos observaron a quien habló, esperando una buena respuesta ante el problema.

\- Se que hay un anciano buho en este bosque, conoce cada centímetro de este bosque y a todos sus habitantes, tal vez él tenga información de cómo atraparlo.

Los dos hermanos se la única posible pista que tenían de la infame criatura.

\- Bien- dijo el mayor- ¿dónde podemos encontrar a aquel búho?

\- El vive no muy lejos de aquí en un gran roble- comentó el segundo.

\- Bueno, ¿qué esperamos?- dijo Hans

Los tres volvieron a su estado animal, alejándose de los restos de lo que fue su hogar y en busca de venganza.

El hermano, quien habló sobre el anciano búho, guió a sus hermanos. El lugar no estaba lejos, pero si muy aislado. En un sector lleno de maleza y enredaderas. Los lobos pasaron por la vegetación hasta llegar a un sector limpio con una gran árbol en su centro. Volvieron a su apariencia humana, se acercaron con cautela, buscando al anciano. Observaron un agujero en la corteza del árbol. Uno de los hermanos se acercó a él, esperando encontrar al anciano pero se llevó un gran susto al ver como una comadreja le mordía la nariz gritando de dolor y dando unos pasos atrás.

Los otros dos lobos se acercaron a él, observando con molestia a la pequeña criatura. Salvo que no era una, levemente,una más joven, se acercó a su compañero observando fríamente a los hermanos.

Parecían proteger algo.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- se escuchó desde la copa del viejo roble.

Los hermanos subieron sus cabezas, observando como un viejo búho, de plumas blancas y ojos grandes, que parecía que llevara anteojos con una cresta plateada peinada hacia atrás comenzaba a descender.

\- ¿Me voy unos minutos y ocurre un alboroto?- el buho se meció sobre una rama- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque incomodan a mis guardianes?

\- Perdone señor búho- comentó uno de los hermanos.

\- Weselton – dijo el búho- Ese es mi nombre-

\- Señor Weselton- dijo Hans- disculpe el alboroto, pero necesitamos de su ayuda.

\- Si tres lobos vienen a incomodarme por supuesto que quieren mi ayuda- dijo el anciano.

\- Señor- dijo uno de los hermanos- Nuestro clan a sido destruído por culpa de la bestia que llamamos "lobo blanco" ¿sabe de él?

El búho subió la mirada.

\- Por supuesto que lo conozco- dijo el anciano- Una criatura extraña que suele aparecer en los días de nieve para poder camuflarse con su color y que se le atribuye mala suerte. Muchas muertes, cosechas malas y tempestades han sido por su culpa. Supongo que esa es la bestia que buscan.

Los tres hermanos asintieron.

\- Queremos darle caza, señor- dijo Hans- Vengar a nuestra gente y acabar con la mala suerte para cualquiera que tenga la desgracia de encontrarse con su figura.

\- Si quieren hacer eso, les diré donde vive.

El búho levantó vuelo y se acomodó en unas ramas bajas, seguidos de cerca de los tres hermanos.

Volteó la mitad de su rostro, como lo hacen los de su especie, hacia una gran montaña nevada.

\- ¿Ven ese lugar?- dijo el búho

Los tres asintieron.

\- En aquella montaña llena de nieve eterna es donde vive el lobo blanco, donde puede pasar desapercibido y vivir en la soledad, como le gusta a esa bestia- comentó.

\- Muchas gracias- dijo Hans mientras se retiraba en conjunto a sus hermanos.

\- ¡Una cosa más!- dijo Weselton antes de que los hermanos se fueran.

Los lobos voltearon, observando al sabio.

\- Si piensan atacarlo, les diré que ya están en ventaja- empezó- Por más extraño que les parezca, la criatura es pacífica y lo único que desea es que la dejen vivir tranquila y en soledad. No atacará a menos que se sienta amenazado. Pero recuerden, esa criatura está maldita, quien se la encuentré está marcado y no vivirá para contarlo.

Los tres escucharon y agradecieron la advertencia, pero no pensaban seguirla. Romperían el cuello de esa bestia con sus propios colmillos.

Llegaron a la montaña convertidos en lobos, les sería mucho más fácil sentir cualquier sonido y aroma extraño a su alrededor. Observaron las marcas en la nieve, les fue sencillo encontrar huellas de patas sobre ella. Estaban frescas, el lobo blanco estaba cerca.

Siguieron el rastro con cautela hasta llegar a su dueño.

Estaba de espaldas, su pelaje brillaba levemente por el reflejo del sol y el tímido viento que tocaba su piel blanca. Su mirada estaba en el cielo sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Hans le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Tenía en frente a la criatura responsable de destruír la vida que tanto le gustaba, sus garras salieron y fue el primero en ir tras la bestia.

El lobo blanco sintió el peligro y logró esquivar el primer ataque, los hermanos se le lanzaron en un contraataque, pero la bestia, de manera ágil, como si flotara sobre la nieve, logró equivarlos de nuevo. Hans logró interceptarlo atacando una de sus patas traseras, clavando sus colmillos. Se escuchó el gemir del lobo blanco.

Hans comenzó a agitarlo con sus dientes, rompiendo más la piel de la desgraciada bestia, pero en un extraño movimiento, la criatura de la mala suerte logró golpearlo con su pata libre logrando que se soltara y solió huyendo dejando un rastro carmín sobre la nieve blanca.

Sería cosa de tiempo antes de que vieran más de su sangre y su cuerpo muerto sobre el piso blanco de hielo.

Los lobos siguieron el rastro frenéticos, en conjunto a las huellas dejadas en la nieve cuando vieron que algo cambió.

Las huellas de patas en la nieve comenzarons a mutar a pies y manos mientras se acercaba a una gran muralla de piedra manchada en sangre.

La vil bestia se había convertido en humano y trepaba para salvarse el pellejo.

Hans fue el primero en volver a su forma original para acercarse a la muralla.

\- Vamos. Casi es nuestro- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

Sus hermanos lo siguieron, comenzando a escalar.

Se dieron cuenta de lo complicado de la tarea. La piedra era muy lisa para sus pies y manos y el frío comenzaba a afectarlos.

Y ni hablar del terrible viento en aquella altura.

Hans movía sus dedos de vez en cuando para evitar que se le congelaran, estaba cegado de la venganza y ya podía ver tierra para subir.

Escuchó unos quejidos y alguien cayendo, uno de sus hermanos estaba cansado y perdiendo el equilibrio, gritó de miedo, pero su otro hermano logró tomarlo del brazo.

Observó el rostro de sus hermanos mayores, estaban cansados, el frío les era incómodo y tenían heridas todavía frescas de la pelea en el clan.

No tenían fuerzas y eso desesperó a Hans.

\- Aguanten, pronto llegaremos- dijo con lo que le quedaba de voz. El frío y el viento apenas si hacía que se pudiera escuchar.

Observó las manos de sus hermanos, ya azules por el frío. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

\- Hans – era la voz de su hermano todavía conciente – Venganos.

Hans negó con la cabeza con desesperación mientras veía como su hermano soltaba su mano de la roca y se perdía por la altura.

Los dos cayeron y el sonido advertía a Hans que ninguno debió sobrevivir.

Estaba solo.

Gritó de ira al verse en esa situación. Mataría a aquel monstruo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Escaló con furia y lleno de adrenalina.

Sus manos tocaron tierra y su visión encontraron un espacio plano lleno de nieve, el rastro de sangre le llegó a su olfato rápidamente junto a la línea carmín sobre el pulcro piso blanco.

Estaba muy cerca.

Aguantando su furia y respirando entrecortadamente siguió el rastro de la bestia hasta llegar a un sector lleno de rocas, en una, vio sentado al causante de la destrucción de su vida.

Abrió los ojos sin ver lo que veía, encima de una roca, el lobo blanco trataba de limpiar su herida con algo de nieve manchandola de color rojo. Estaba preparado para ver la real figura que representaba la calamidad pero nunca pensó que fuera así.

Era una lobezna.

Sus ojos eran intensamente azules y con largas pestañas que observaban con detalle la herida profunda en su pierna. Si no fuera por los colmillos de Hans, esa pierna sería perfectamente blanca y pálida como el resto de su cuerpo, sus manos delicadas tomaban la nieve sobre la sangre que todavía caía sobre su piel.

Su cabello largo y rubio, casi blanco, estaba sujeto por una larga trenza algo desordenada que caía sobre su hombro, el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido corto de pelaje blanco.

Hans no podía creer lo que veía.

¿Esa era la verdadera forma de su calamidad?

¿Un ser tan hermoso era quien le había hecho tanto mal?

Comenzó a acercarse más a ella, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Olvidó completamente el sigilo hasta que fue demasiado tarde, estaba tan cerca que la ahora, loba blanca, escuchó sus pasos.

Escuchó su respiración por el miedo y colocó sus ojos hacia él de manera asustada.

Sus ojos brillaban más que el cielo en el verano.

La mirada de la loba duró un instante antes de ser cambiada por una de enojo y un gruñido amenazador de su boca, mostrando sus limpios y retocados colmillos.

Hans hizo lo mismo, mostrando de manera más amenazadora sus colmillos de lobo.

Se observaron detenidamente rodeandose con sigilo y lentitud, estudiando cada uno de sus propios movimientos.

\- ¿Así que tu eres el lobo blanco?- dijo Hans

Ella no respondió.

\- ¿Tienes nombre, monstruo?- comentó el lobo

Ella gruñó enfadada por aquel adjetivo.

\- Me llamo Elsa- gruñó la loba.

\- Elsa ¿he?- comentó Hans siguiendo esa rueda de movimientos – Soy Hans y fui quien te mordió la pierna.

La mirada de Elsa observó unos segundos su herida antes de devolverle una mirada amenzante al lobo seguido de un nuevo gruñido.

\- ¿Qué? te lo merecías- dijo el muchacho- mucha más gente a sufrido por tu culpa, esta vez no seré tan amable. Pienso arrancarte la cabeza.

Elsa se movió rápidamente, tratando de escapar de ahí. Pero Hans fue tras ella tumbándola en el suelo de nieve.

Se puso sobre ella, agarrando sus muñecas mientras Elsa le gruñía con furia y sus ojos se ponían amenazante y levementes más claros.

La tenía a su merced y su cuello en perfecta posición para una mordida letal mientras la observaba con furia y esos colmillos amenazantes nacían de sus labios deliciosamente rojos.

Era una criatura terrible, debía matarla y vengaría a sus hermanos. Todo lo malo de su clan estaría saldado, podría volver tranquilo.

Pero verla en ese estado: debajo de él, en su verdadera forma le hizo pensar en miles de cosas.

¿Valía la pena? Su clan ya estaba destruído y sus hermanos muertos y de seguro que los mayores ya estaban muertos por la guerra que causaron. Todo estaba destruído y él, el el único que estaba a salvo, podría iniciar una nueva vida. Si, una nueva vida.

Observó con detenimiento a la loba.

Nunca había conocido una mujer como esa, desde su físico era algo admirable, estaba también su carácter y la manera amenazadora que lo veía. Tener a la loba blanca sería mucho más interesante que simplemente matarla.

Bajó su rostro y besó el lugar donde estaba su corazón incomodando a la loba.

\- ¿Qué haces?- le interrogó Elsa.

No respondió y movió sus labios hasta uno de los pechos cubiertos por el vestido de piel de ella para besarlo, Profundizando el tacto hasta poder sentir el pezón de ella endurecerze.

\- Basta- dijo ella suplicante.

Hans levantó la cabeza observando a la loba. La mirada del pelirrojo había cambiado a una más firme, levemente entrecerrada y con una suave sonrisa torcida.

\- Qué criatura más interesante eres mi querida loba blanca- dijo Hans

Elsa levantó las cejas.

\- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo te quería así, para simplemente rebanarte el cuello?- agregó acercandose hasta el rostro de una confundida loba.

Elsa sintió el aliento de Hans sobre ella sintiéndose completamente incómoda.

Sintió el tacto de la punta de la lengua de Hans sobre sus labios, alertándola de lo que él estaba buscando.

\- Quería justicia para mi clan, pero ¿sabes? A esta altura ya no existe. Debo ser el último de los lobos alphas, los de la genética más fuerte y no hay nada peor para un lobo que la soledad, ¿no lo crees Elsa?

Sus labios tocaron la comisura de la boca de la loba sintiéndose esta última más incómoda, haciendo que tratara de librarse, pero era imposible. El lobo era más fuerte y sujetaba su cuerpo con más firmeza.

Hans rió ante esto.

\- Elsa, eres la criatura más extraña y hermosa que haya visto en mi vida. Si formaramos un clan seríamos indestructibles.

Tomó ambas muñecas de la loba encima de su cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra levantaba el vestido de piel, mostrando unas piernas blancas, su intimidad completamente al descubierto y el inicio de su vientre. Sintió un quejido de parte de la loba, pero no le tomó importancia al observar su cuerpo.

Hans sonrió.

Su mano suelta rodeó el vientre plano de la loba sintiéndolo tibio. Calentando su cuerpo luego de la escalada y levantando lo que dormía entre sus piernas.

\- Fui el último de una camada de trece – dijo Hans- Y espero poder superar ese numero. ¿cuántos quieres tener conmigo, Elsa?

Ella bufó enojada.

\- Yo quiero tener veinte, mi querida lobo blanco y todos saliendo desde aquí.

Tomó con brusquedad el vestido y con la fuerza natural de su especie, pudo romper las ropas de la loba, mostrando un cuerpo plano y níveo con pezones rosados que hacían juego con sus labios rojos. Jadeó de emoción mientras sentía sus cuerpo bombear sangre.

\- Elsa, serás mi mujer y ni siquiera el mayor de los eclipses podrán esconderte de mí.

Tomó uno de sus pechos para besarlo con desesperación mientras hacía fuerza para sujetar las muñecas de su futura mujer quien buscaba la manera de soltarse del inicio de su cortejo.

Pero bien sabía que era en vano. Cuando un hombre lobo lo iniciaba, no había forma de acabarlo gracias a como su cuerpo adquiría más fuerza ante la pasión que la hembra elegida despertaba en ellos.

Su lengua paseaba por su pezón ya duro aprendiéndose de memoria la forma erguida de él, mientras su mano libre iba a su entrepierna acariciando la intimidad de la loba, generandole un suave gemido.

\- Seré tierno, mi loba blanca- le susurró acercándose a su oreja. Totalmente distinto a cuando te mordí, aunque… que ganas de comerte ahora… tendremos tres noches de luna de miel para degustarte como nunca.

El rostro de la loba se ladeó hacia delante al sentir las caricias de su captor, haciendola jadear y perdiéndose en el placer. Enseñando su cuello niveo y transpirado el cual Hans no pudo resistir. Elsa gimió suavemente al sentir la lengua del lobo sobre sus cuello en una caricia mojada que terminaba en su mentón buscando la boca de la salvaje albina.

\- Voy a morderte Elsa, tocarte, lamerte, frotarme en ti, domesticarte…- gemía Hans- Somos el inicio del mayor clan de la historia

Sus labios se acercaron con necesidad. Ella perdida en el éxtasis y sabiendo que no habría marcha atrás y el embriagado ante frenesí que la mujer le estaba causando.

Liberó su mano, ya húmeda, de las piernas de Elsa para abrazarla comenzando a entrar, sintiendo la presión de la piel de la loba sobre su miembro erecto y comenzando a embestirla con suavidad.

Acostó a la loba presionándola en la nieve haciendo sus movimientos más fuertes haciendo a la mujer gritar su nombre de placer.

Estaba domando al monstruo blanco, la calamidad en persona quien le entregaba placer y la posibilidad de iniciar el mayor clan del mundo.

Respiró agitadamente mientras se meneaba con mayor velocidad, aullando del extasis y de cómo sentía que se corría dentro de ella. Elsa aulló con él en sincronía.

Se acercó a ella, observando el inicio de su hombro virgen , el lugar perfecto para marcarla para siempre con el anillo de sus colmillos y convertirla en una mujer casada.

Su mujer.

Acercó con decisión sus colmillo hasta su piel pero una mano suave se lo impidió.

Fue solo un segundo, pero vio como Elsa se levantaba hasta su rostro y sentía un terrible dolor en el cuello.

El grito del dolor hizo eco en toda la montaña cuando Elsa clavó sus colmillos en la traquea del lobo pelirrojo.

Elsa logró salirse del cuerpo del moribundo hombre lobo.

Su blanco rostro, como pecho, estaban teñidos de sangre como la nieve alrededor de ella y el cuello de Hans.

Grandes borbotones de líquido carmín salían del cuello destruído del hombre lobo que apenas si respiraba mientras observaba como la loba, lo observaba fríamente.

Se acercó a él, tomándolo de los pies y moviendolo sobre la nieve. Apenas si estaba consciente pero ya entendía que su final estaba cerca. El anciano Weselton se lo había advertido y él, orgulloso y con hambre de poder, ignoró su advertencia. Querer vengarse y luego querer a la loba blanca.

Estaba tan cerca de pasar a ser quien halla domesticado a la loba… tan cerca…

Vislumbró el barranco por donde sus hermanos habían caído y unas suaves lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos que ya perdían la visibilidad.

Sintió como la loba lo empujaba más a la orilla hasta sentirse flotando en el aire y perdió el conocimiento.

Elsa sintió el sonido seco del cuerpo del hombre lobo sobre el suelo tranquilizándose de que el intruso haya desaparecido.

No sobreviviría luego de su ataque y las rocas del piso.

Tomó sus ropajes ultrajados y los botó también por el acantilado. Le dolía el cuerpo, pero fue agradable tener esa sensación de éxtasis en su cuerpo por unos segundos.

Lástima que aquel lobo quiso pasarse de listo, bien merecido tenía su destino.

Volvió a su forma de lobo blanco. Su herida le dolía pero ya no estaba sangrando.

Solo esperaba no tener que lidiar con molestos visitantes y que simplemente la dejaran en su deliciosa, eterna y libre soledad.

* * *

Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado esta corta historia.

Si están algo perdidos o es la primera vez que lees una de mis historias les comentaré un poco de que trata esto: Estoy escribiendo un fic AU llamado "El Cortejo del Lobo" donde Hans es un licántropo y dentro de su cultura hay un cuento sobre un lobo blanco que trae mala suerte (es como decir que es su gato negro en el universo alterno en que está situada la historia).

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando escribí esa parte la genial **A Frozen Fan** comentó que se imaginó a los protagonistas de esa historia (Hans y Elsa) en los papeles del lobo y la loba blanca y hace poco ella terminó de escribir** 30 días de HELSA** donde ella me pidió unos prompt con los cuales ella podría crear una historia, entre ellos le comenté que me gustaría ver un Hans cazador que se encuentra con una loba Elsa y decide quedarse con ella o también que los haga a los dos licántropos. Ella optó por hacer la primera idea por la cantidad de palabras que se necesitaban en el drabble "pero" comentando que se quedó con ganas de la idea de los lobos. Como ella realmente se esforzó 30 días seguidos en escribir cada historia con prompts que le pidieron quise darle este regalo, se lo merece por su constancia y entrega. Así que estimada, disfrutalo.

Si te gustó esta historia tal vez te agrade "El Cortejo del Lobo"

También los invito a ver mi tumblr de inspiracion y mi blog de escritos y otras cosas,tengo una encuesta de la cual requiero su ayuda.

Sin más me despido agradeciendo saber que les pareció, si ven algun problema de redacción o de ortografía agradecería que me lo dijeran, me ayuda mucho.

Tengan un bonito día.


End file.
